This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Intake valves may control airflow into the combustion chamber and exhaust valves may control exhaust gas flow from the combustion chamber. Intake and exhaust valve opening may be controlled by a hydraulic actuation mechanism.